


Five Sentence Fics

by Kc749



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kc749/pseuds/Kc749
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple of SwanQueen friendship fics from the five sentence meme on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regina/Emma - Silence

It’s the quiet that is slowly breaking Regina.

She’s used to solitude, has been lonely most of her life. But usually it was the feeling of being alone in a crowd, people walking around her but not actually seeing her. But since they returned to this world, sans memories, with Snow’s pregnancy the only real indication of time passing, she has been spending less and less time with the Charmings and more of it alone, in an empty house that used to be filled with her son’s laughter. (And yelling. And anger. And if she could have him back she doesn’t care, she’d go through it all again just to see him.)

For the hundredth time (thousandth? She lost count a long time ago) her memory drifts back to Maleficent. Needles and potions and ‘takes the edge off,’ and she’s never been one to medicate away her pain with anything stronger than alcohol but the temptation to do so is terrifying in it’s own right.

It’s late, darkness has fallen outside and the rain which had fallen earlier has stopped. The sound of an old engine doesn’t register as more than an annoyance. It’s probably just the neighbor (Hudson? Hansen? Something like that, anyway, a grumpy old guy with dark hair and a gruff attitude) playing with those old classic cars of his again. 

The doorbell rings. Regina nearly jumps out of her skin.

She’s mentally calculating the odds that it’s a) Snow here to drive her nuts, or b) another towns person with a bone to pick as she walks down the stairs. When she opens the door, she freezes.

“Hi,” says Emma. She’s wearing a skirt, not skin tight jeans, and there’s something different about her eyes, softer, but the blonde curls and red leather are achingly familiar. “What do you know about memory potions?”


	2. Emma and Regina - Breakaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see previous

“Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy…” Kelly Clarkson – Breakaway 

Emma has spent most of her life trying to find a place where she fits in. Regina had called her on it way back when, before the curse broke and she realised that Henry wasn’t just an adorable little boy with an overactive imagination. She can still hear Regina’s voice talking about roots and how Emma didn’t have any. Living with Mary Margaret had helped quiet the voices in her head telling her to run, but in the end it hadn’t been enough to keep her in Storybrooke.

“Deep thoughts?” Regina murmurs in her ear as her arms circle Emma’s waist from behind. That’s getting more difficult to do now, with Emma almost seven months pregnant.

“Just thinking about stuff. Tallahassee, mostly.” Thinking about how she spent two years there, trying her best to make it feel like she’d finally found a place where she fit. She wonders if she’d known somehow that it wasn’t meant to be where she ended up.

Regina knows now, that when Emma talks about Tallahassee she doesn’t just mean the city. “Well for my part, I’m glad you didn’t put down roots there. This is where you belong.”

Emma smiles. For the first time in her life, she’s found a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic 1: Requested by delirious-comfort, Regina and Emma #15 - Silence  
> Fic 2: Requested by onhowtobecrazy, Emma and Regina #6 - Breakaway


End file.
